PROJECT SUMMARY - ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The major objective of the George M. O?Brien Kidney Research Center at Northwestern University (NU- GoKIDNEY) is to promote and support research into the Discovery of Novel Therapeutics that will transform the prevention and treatment of kidney diseases and eventually lead to cures. The Administrative Core will provide overall administrative oversight of the Center. The Director and PI of the Center, Dr. Susan Quaggin, will be responsible for day-to-day operations and overall management of the Center. She will be assisted by 2 Associate Directors, Drs. Alfred George and Karl Scheidt, who have primary appointments in basic science departments and a Center Coordinator, Dr. Venus Onay. This cross-disciplinary leadership team was selected to enhance and strengthen communication among cores and programs and to promote seamless and effective inter-disciplinary collaborations, a central goal of the Center. The executive committee will be composed of the Center Director and Associate Directors, the Center Coordinator, the Core Directors, and Directors of the Pilot and Feasibility and Enrichment Programs as well as a patient representative. The executive committee will receive guidance from 4 committees: 1) an Internal Advisory Committee comprised of academic leaders and content experts at NU, 2) a Chicago-based Advisory Committee comprised of members at other Chicago-based institutions 3) an External Advisory Committee that will include national and international leaders in therapeutic innovation and 4) a Diversity and Inclusion Committee. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) provide oversight of day-to-day operations of the Center, Cores and Programs 2) set scientific goals of the overall Center 3) provide financial oversight to the Center, Cores and Programs 4) assess performance and monitor usage of each of the Cores, adding or removing services to keep pace with scientific discoveries and new advances 5) ensure education and collaborative opportunities are maximized that are cross-disciplinary 6) oversight of success of Center outreach and lay public and stakeholder communication via the Center portal nephro-HUB and social media 7) provide oversight of the Pilot and Feasibility Program 8) monitor effectiveness of education and Enrichment Programs supported by the Center and Cores 9) evaluate and provide oversight for the Kidney Cure Accelerator initiative in collaboration with INVO and 10) be responsible for effective interactions with NIH and other NIDDK O?Brien and Kidney Centers.